Rules
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ This page lists all the rules a user must follow while using and contributing to the wiki. This list was modeled after the rules on the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki, with a few alterations. =General= ;You must be at least 13 years old be on this (or any) wiki. :This is in FANDOM’s Terms of Use, which you agree to when you sign up for an account. ; Treat users and content respectably. :Everyone deserves respect. Do not repeatedly ask users for free art, coding, writing, roleplay, etc. This can qualify as disrespect and harrassment. :Do not change content of pages that belong to someone else without permission, however, adding categories and/or fixing grammar/spelling errors is fine. ;Keep content and conversation PG-13. :Extremely mature content makes others uncomfortable and should not be tolerated. :Topics not allowed: ::Non-consensual sexual content ::Graphic gore ::Graphic sexual content (smut) :Topics allowed with mature warning: ::Mentions of drugs / alcohol ::Trauma ::Self-harm ::Minor mentions of sexual content (like teenage pregnancy) ;Avoid uncensored profanity. :Since this wiki is PG-13, there are limits on the swears allowed. The only ones permitted are: ::- Damn ::- Hell ::- Piss :Everything else is not allowed. You may, however, censor other swears with two asterisks. For example, B**ch. ;Obey copyright laws. :This is elaborated on in the Copyright Policy. ;No badge farming. :Don't do things solely for a badge. They are merely for fun, and are devalued rather easily if everyone farms them. ;No excessive advertising. :Don't promote your content repetitively, either in the same place or in different places. Try to space it out if your content is really in need of attention. =Chat= ;Leave a warning before linking to anything mature. :This includes, but is not limited to, swears, blood/gore, and drug references. The general rules outline the idea of mature content. Nothing sexual is allowed. ;Chat topics. :In chat, there is the inevitability of many varied topics coming up. There are some that you are advised to avoid/be careful with, and some that are not allowed at all. Some things on these lists will be addressed on a case by case basis. :Cautious topics: ::Alcohol ::Rated R movies/M video games(Or what the equivalent is in other countries) ::Venting ::Religion ::Mental illness ::Sexuality ::Gender :Banned topics: ::Politics ::Drugs ::Content that breaks the other rules ::Controversial issues (if the line is fuzzy and there is no moderators on chat, it is best not to bring it up) ;Don't spam chat. :Do not post the same or similar things over and over, be it emotes, words or links. =Content= ;Do not make/create new templates. :Using already created ones is fine. Creating new ones, such as friend badges, is not allowed. They cause clutter. ;Do not create new categories without permission. :If you have ideas for new categories, contact one of the admins! :The list of already existing categories is located here. :The only exception to this rule is content categories. These categories are for all the content a user has created. Once you have made five or more pages you may make yourself a content category. To do this: ::Create a new page ::Name it "Category:Content ({Full username here})" ::Hit publish ;Do not change or use the content of other user's pages :This includes literature, characters, places, ect. If you do not have permission, do not change or use the content of someone's page. :Fixing spelling mistakes, grammar, and adding categories is an exception to the editing rule, unless states otherwise on the page. =Roleplaying= ;Open roleplays must be on discussions. :Roleplay pages clutter up the wiki; put your public roleplay in the roleplaying category if it is on discissions. One on one or private group roleplays are allowed to be on message walls, though trying out the discussions system would be helpful! ;At least one dragon must be included in all in-universe roleplays. :Dragons are the dominant life form, and there must be at least one dragon in a roleplay for it to be considered valid, as to not undermine the lore of the world. :This rule can be flexible if you go over the roleplay with an admin, but unless you have permission for a roleplay without dragons, don’t make one. ;Roleplay host rules must be followed. :This shows respect towards the host of the roleplay. Please also be sure to read the entire description of the roleplay before joining, as some roleplays may have special terms (ex. your character can die if it drives the plot foreward during this roleplay). :If host rules seem unfair, please contact a moderator and we will sort it out. ;Do not control other users' characters in roleplays. :Do not dictate the actions of another users' character (ex. making them say something they have not previously said) Give the other user a chance to respond. ;Do not kill/maim other users' characters without permission. :Minor injuries are alright, like a scratch or bruise, but missing limbs or debilitating injuries are not allowed unless you ask the owner of the character if it is alright. :An exception to this rule is if within the roleplay information the host of said roleplay allows this. By joining, you are giving them (and depending on the rules, others) permission to harm, maim and/or kill your OC. ;You must ask to join a roleplay. :Don't just insert yourself into one. You have to ask the host for permission to join, and how you should join in. ;Discussions on a roleplay should relate to said roleplay. :If you wish to talk about something else, move it to a message wall or another thread ;Try not to abandon a roleplay. :Doing this can lead to the roleplay falling apart if your character was important. :Speak to the host about having to leave and try to work it into the roleplay. =Lore= ;NightStrike is not currently accepting any new countries or capital cities to be added to their lore. :The lore made by NightStrike about the countries and their capital cities must be followed as to keep the structure of the world alive, but perhaps in the future they may allow for the creation of a new country. Regular, non-capital cities are completely free to make, though please do follow the lore. ;NightStrike is not accepting new Draconic Subspecies :Your dragon can look almost any way they want as long as they follow the general guidelines of the Draconic Species guidelines (they may have to be a hybrid or extreme combination of subspecies, but those are not rare in the modern world!). However, making up a new pureblooded subspecies is forbidden. ;Make sure you have permission to make a high-ranking government character or a character that goes beyond the lore in terms of powers. : Government characters must be limited, and dragons with strange abilities could conflict the lore, so make sure to ask first! : Regular dragons are open to make, as long as you follow the rules on the page and the Copyright Policy! =Wiki Administration= All of the information about the administration of this wiki (and how you can possibly become a staff member!) can be found on the Moderators page! Category:Help